My love For You
by FOrealz11
Summary: Looking into her eyes was like looking into her soul, when she looked at me with her piercing, beautiful eyes it was like falling in love with her all over agian, thanking Alice and Edward for cheating on us so we could be together. start of New Moon
1. Soft Moans

**_Hi I'm AliChrista! This is my first Fanfic so please be kind and Enjoy the story_!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BELLA POV**

I was awakened by a loud thump, I was pretty sure it came from downstairs. I got up to see what it was.

To my surprise it was Edward cooking my breakfast. He's a really good cook, which is kind of weird considering he's a vampire.

Ever since he left me then went to the Volturi to die, because he thought I was dead, he's been with me other than hunting and being with his family he's with me all the. Not that I minded, but he's been kind of distant. He doesn't hold me that much except for when I'm sleeping, and he hardly ever kisses me. He told my blood doesn't bother him anymore. So I don't know why he won't kiss me anymore.

It kind of hurts.

"Good morning, love" Edward said as I entered the kitchen.

I smiled. "Good morning" I said and I sat at the table, where there was a glass of orange juice. Edward came to the table with an omelet and set it down in front of me. Edward sat at the other end of the table, staring at me while I eat. I started to feel self conscious.

I was never the type of person who wanted to be the center of attention. But knowing a family of vampires and seeing them just about every day makes you the center of attention, or the thing they all stare at. Except Rosalie, she always says she has better thing to do than watch almost everything my human self does.

When I finished eating I took my plate over to the sink and washed it. When I was done I turned around and looked at Edward, still sitting at the table looking at me. "What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"The family and I are going hunting we won't be back until Monday. I stayed to tell you. I'm leaving now" It was Saturday; we don't have school until two weeks after Monday. I'm not quite sure what the reason for this vacation time was for, but all I cared about was that there was no school. And I get more time with my vampire family.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound sad.

I was surprised when Edward got up from the table, grabbed me by the waist at vampire speed, and kissed me. The kiss didn't have that extra spark it used to have when we were first together.

When it was over I stepped back. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you Monday. I love you." With that I started to walk up the stairs to the bathroom, knowing he'll let himself out.

I got out of the shower; got dressed and went over to my bed and started to reread 'Withering heights' for the hundredth time.

I was reading for over two hours when the house phone stated to ring. I ran downstairs to catch it.

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID it was Charlie, my dad.

"Hey dad" I said into the phone.

"Bell's?" Charlie shouted into the phone.

"Yeah dad?" I said. Wondering why he called the house phone and not my cell. He usually calls my cell phone.

"I've been worried sick. I called your cell phone thousands of times." He said. I thought about where my phone might be, I didn't have it on me.

"Sorry dad, I must have left it at the Cullen's house. When I was there last night." I remember leaving it on kitchen counter, when Esme was cooking my dinner.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Don't worry dad I'll go get it now."

Alice had given me a key to their house, for when I leave my stuff there. So it's not the first time I had forgotten something at their house. I went back upstairs and grabbed my keys and a jacket, and left.

When I was driving my truck started to make weird noises.

I didn't know what to do, so I pulled over to the side of the road and turned it off.

I sat there for a few minutes. I was only a mile from Edward's house.

When I tried to turn the truck back on to drive to his house it wouldn't start. I tried seven times before deciding that I would just walk the rest of the way.

It took me around twenty minutes to get to there. It would have taken about ten minutes if I hadn't tripped so many times.

When I walked past the garage I noticed Edward and Alice's car in the driveway, the Cullen's usually take Emmet's jeep when they go hunting.

I walked to the door and turned the knob before actually putting the key in, checking to see if it was locked. To my surprise it wasn't. I went inside and felt something inside me telling me something bad was going to happen. This made me want to go inside faster.

I went to kitchen to look for my phone. It was exactly where I left it.

When I was going back downstairs I heard a soft moan. I automatically froze, wondering who that could have been.

I turned around and started to walk up the stairs to where I heard the noise as quietly and quickly as I could.

When I got to the top step I heard someone moan, "Edward." After hearing that my heart felt like it had just been ripped open and stomped on, but some part of me wanted to keep going towards to where the voices were coming from, in the hopes that maybe this was all my imagination.

I tip toed to the room quietly without tripping and stopped when I got to the door.

I leaned my head against the wall listening. I heard soft moans getting more intense, and a few grunts.

I finally got enough courage and opened the door to Edward's bedroom. Feeling my heart shatter to a million tiny pieces. My eyes widened in surprise and I could feel tears in them.

"No" I gasped.

I closed my eyes and turned around. I refused to watch what was happening between, the one person I thought I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life, and the best friend I thought I could trust.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate It? Please review!**


	2. Running

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I was running out of the doorway. I couldn't watch what _Edward _and _Alice _were doing. If Jasper were here to feel my emotions, he would have thought he went to hell and back.

When I reached the stairs, Edward grabbed my wrist causing me to come to a sudden halt.

I turned around and looked at him with a death glare. If anything I was heartbroken and pissed as hell. I knew something was up to something because every time I would come to this house with Edward he would always go hunting making someone watch me.

Every time I saw Jasper he looked more and more hurt and guilt, like he knew something I didn't. I don't think anyone really noticed. He didn't actually act hurt it was in his eyes; you could see so much pain.

"Let go!" I shouted at Edward.

He was the last one I wanted touching me. When he let go of my wrist I started running as fast as I could down the steps. I was really surprised because I hadn't fallen yet. Turning my head at the sudden high pitch voice of Alice warning me to stop yelling after me "Bella Don't".

It was too late.

And everything turned bloody.

I was suddenly falling down the stairs, screaming in pain, when I felt my ankle bend a way it shouldn't and snap. As I continued tumbling and rolling over, and screaming down three flights of stairs.

I couldn't feel anything in my body. It was like all my senses were cut off.

I couldn't even move my neck, fingers or toes. The only thing I did feel was the pain in the back of my head, I knew I was bleeding badly, because of warm liquid pooling underneath me my head like a pillow.

My breathing was coming in short and hollow gasps, I knew that any minute my heart was going to stop, that I was going to stop breathing, and I would lose the battle to staying alive.

I was praying that my heart would just stop, or someone would kill me already, So that I could go to the afterlife. I closed my eyes and waited for death to do its part.

I was ready to die.

But that's not what I really wanted.

Knowing that I would not survive this as a human, when all I wanted to do was close my eyes and rest, surrender to the peaceful world beyond.

Instead I continued to fight, holding on to the bits of life I had left, so that someone would save me if there was a chance.

I hoped that I would be changed into a vampire and be with my so called 'family' the Cullen's. Continue to live forever amongst them until I decide to stop.

I had no idea how long I was laying there probably only a few agonizing minutes with no relief.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pierce to areas on my body; my neck, ankles, and wrist, and soon began to burn.

I wanted nothing more than to scream on the top of my lungs and tell someone to kill me. I always thought that when Edward told me I would feel a horrible burning sensation throughout my body, that it would hurt worse than any other pain, and that it was the most painful thing in the world to experience.

At the time I thought he was over exaggerating the pain of the vampire venom, but now going through the change, with vampire venom flowing slowly through my body, making changes and correcting the humanity to be something superhuman. Now I know I was _so _wrong.

Suddenly I knew what would happen when I awoke.

This was the life I always wanted when I was with Edward, but now that I no longer have Edward to keep me tied to this family, and when I awoke I would have no one to hold me or comfort me.

I would be alone**.**

**AN: I NO IT'S SHORT BUT I **_**PROMISE! **_**TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER AT LEAST AS LONG AS THE FIRST OR LONGER! I AM GOING TO WRITE PROBABLY ABOUT ONCE A WEEK OR SO! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER WORTH YOUR WHILE! **

**LUV YA! 3**


	3. JPOV: Lets Get Started

**Let's Get Started**

**JASPER POV**

The family and I were hunting

Alice and Edward were staying there and supposedly watching Bella.

I knew there was something going on with the two of them ever since Alice has come back from helping save Edward with Bella she's been distant.

The only reason I haven't done anything yet is because whatever they're doing I don't want to face it. I know one day I will, and all hell will break lose.

As in Edwards probably going to have to fuse his head back on because I will have detached it.

I didn't feel as bad for me as I felt for Bella. I knew what this going to do to her. She's officially going to break.

The only person who will be able to bring her back and help her will have to be her soul mate.

For some unexplainable reason I've had this urge to hold her and protect her.

We all hunted fairly quickly because Emmet wouldn't shut up about his retarded game that he ordered.

He said it was supposed to be shipped here this morning.

He earned a few smacks In the back of the head from Rosalie, and a bunch of glares from me, until we decided just to go home early to get Emmet to shut the hell up.

We were running crossing the state Washington's state border, when were a few miles from the house we heard a painful scream, and instantly knew where it had came from.

In a matter of seconds we were all at the front of the house standing in the driveway ready to take on whatever was happening in the house.

The second Carlisle opened the front door we smelled the sweet intoxicating scent of blood.

Carlisle opened the door wider and stepped in me trailing behind.

I looked and tried to figure out all of these emotions in the house. There was love, lust, worry, hatred, betrayal, and the strongest emotion that almost brought me to my knees; pain.

I heard voices in the background. Instantly I knew they were Edward and Alice's.

Carlisle and I walked past the kitchen and to the stairway with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet inches behind us.

We were all wide eyed and horrified at what we saw.

There lay the innocent, loving, and forgiving, Isabella Swan. On the floor by the stairs covered in blood. Enough blood that she wouldn't survive much longer without.

She was going to die.

There was only one solution.

Carlisle got Bella in his arms and ran up the stairs with Bella in his hands.

I was following him with Esme right behind me. Emmet and Rosalie were yelling at Edward.

The last thing I saw before I shut the door behind Esme was Emmet lunge for Edward.

Alice screamed and lunged for Rosalie. Rosalie was a more skilled fighter than Alice but Alice was fast. I knew Rosalie would win, I taught her a lot of fighting techniques.

After Carlisle examined Bella's head wounds, He said "We're going to have to turn her, her heart is decreasing quickly. She's paralyzed; she has four broken ribs and has a concussion. She's not going to last another hour. We have to hurry."

He was worried for Bella, she's the human part of him; his daughter and Carlisle loved her.

Esme was sobbing silently. Her emotions were all over the place. She was, sad, worried, her strongest emotion was anger. She loved Bella as much as Carlisle probably more.

She didn't want to lose another child. Her anger was so strong I had to keep my eyes glued on Bella to keep my attention on her, so I wouldn't jump anyone I looked at.

"Jasper, you're going to have to bite her wrist and inject the venom in her system.

Esme you're going to have to bite her ankles and inject the venom in to her system. Can you do it? We don't have a much time left." Carlisle said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'll do whatever I can to save my daughter Carlisle you know that." Esme said. Carlisle looked at me.

"Whatever I can do to save Bella. I am completely under control." I told him honestly.

"Let's get started." Carlisle said. We all knelt down to Bella by the places we were to bite.

Then we bit.

* * *

**WAS IT GOOD? PLS REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Sorry For the Shortness :/**


	4. Thats Not Normal

**_My Love for You_**

_**REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN REEALLLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I'M NOW OFFICALLY IN TRACK. BUT LIKE YOU CAR RIGHT? **_

_**Anyway real sorry bout that. So on with the story! Hope you like it!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_Chapter 4_

**JASPER POV**

We were all anxious, waiting for Bella to wake up it has been three days since she was bitten, and everyone thought she would've been awake by now.

You could see the changes in her physical appearance, her mahogany hair turned a shiny black, her cheek bones are higher, and her entire face is more defined.

I was currently sitting by her bedside with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie had a very tough time trying to get Alice and Edward out of the house.

Rosalie literally threatened to throw **ALL** of Alice's clothes onto the road and run it over with Emmett's jeep, then drive her precious car into the lake miles away from the house that sure got Alice out of the house.

It was a whole different thing for Edward, all Rosalie had to do was threaten to get her baseball bat and hit his Volvo and Austin Martin several times until you couldn't even recognize that the car types.

I heard shuffling and automatically looked at Bella.

Her fingers were twitching and her feet started to move.

I tuned in on her feelings; she felt scared, betrayed, and angry.

More of her body started to move.

By now everyone had their eyes on Bella, knowing that she was going to wake soon.

Everyone was anxious to see her eyes and see if she would be a normal vampire like the rest of us or if she would be special like she was as human.

I was the most anxious out of everyone because I felt bad for what she would have to face when she would wake up.

To face the love of your life, the one you thought you were going to be with forever, the one person who you thought was your soul mate to betray you and do the one thing you never thought they would do.

Alice had cheated on me with Edward. I wasn't all that surprised when I found out. I had it coming.

Alice and I have been more in more distant in the past few months, about the exact time Bella and Alice went to Italy to save Edward from the trying to get himself killed by the Volturi.

We hadn't had a descent conversation in a long time, partly because she's never home, or because she's always lying when she does bother to talk to me.

We used to have one of the best mating relationships, besides Carlisle and Esme.

We used to be able to look each other in the eyes and talk for hours, now we can hardly stand looking at each other.

I can't even count how many days it's been since we've actually had sex where I didn't have to fake an orgasm.

The last time we had sex was a month after Alice, Edward, and Bella came back from Italy, and five times before that, each and every time I had faked an orgasm.

Overall Bella had it worse than me.

She's the one that's going to have to face this when she wakes up, I wouldn't be at all surprised if she attacks Edward and Alice the second they come into her site.

I would probably expect her to do something like that, because of all the mixed up thoughts she's going to have from her new vampire mind.

Everyone could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Carlisle broke the silence, "Her hearts beating faster than Emmett's. That's a good thing she should wake in a matter of seconds."

Finally what felt like millions of hours, Bella finally opened her eyes.

The only thing was, no one was prepared for what they saw.

Bella POV

All I could feel up and down my entire body was the raging fire that I wanted to disappear.

I couldn't take it, I knew what was happening.

I was in the process of changing into a vampire.

I've wanted this for a long time, since I met Edward.

Now I understand partly why Edward had never wanted to change me to be like him.

He told how much pain it would be, but I never believed it would be this bad.

Always thought it would be easier than this.

I always thought that I would be changed by choice, not by obligation.

I knew my injuries were probably bad.

Of course they would be bad I fell down three flights of stairs.

I was absolutely loathing my ability to trip over air.

My foot got caught on the railing of the staircase or something, all I no was that it hurt like hell.

But not even close to how much this hurt.

I couldn't stand it.

It was worse because I had a giant hole burning through my heart because of what Edward and Alice did, that I would never be able to see Charlie or Renee ever again.

Not being able to see Charlie or Renee is what hurt the most.

They were my parents, the ones who put me into this world.

We might not show our relationship much but we loved each other.

That's when it happened.

The absolute worst pain that anyone has ever felt.

My heart was beating fast and furiously.

The fire was getting worse much worse.

What felt like hours the pain started to leave my finger tips and my toes. I started to move them just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I felt my body start to get the feeling back.

When most of the pain was gone, I just laid there, not moving not knowing what would happen if I were to get up, or even open my eyes.

I was scared.

When I gained enough closure that I was going to be okay by just opening my eyes, I did.

When I opened them it felt like I was staring into the sun.

I could see more than I ever thought possible. Like my eye site was enhanced by tons.

I could hear everything, no one was breathing, even though I was In a house full of vampires.

I heard someone gasped and say "That's not normal."

* * *

_**Is it Good? Bad?**_

_**Agian srry for the wait... I'll be updating sometime soon...**_


	5. I No Longer Have a Heartbeat

Hello my fellow readers!

I am sooooo sorry about the wait, and I will try my best to continue writing and doing all that I can to write a good story.

I know I will and already have lost some readers but to improve my story to my standard's I am going to be editing my story My Love for You, and hope for the best results and comments.

As you may have noticed a chapter is missing, not really a chapter, but an A/N: Authors Note…

Again sorry for the wait, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapters ahead. :D

_Previously:_

_When I gained enough closure that I was going to be okay by just opening my eyes, I did._

_When I opened them it felt like I was staring into the sun._

_I could see more than I ever thought possible. Like my eye site was enhanced by tons._

_I could hear everything, no one was breathing, even though I was in a house full of vampires._

_I heard someone gasped and say "That's not normal."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

Turning my head quickly following the sound of a young woman's surprised tone, zeroing out the voice I had heard seconds before.

I saw a group of beautiful people, so beautiful that anyone would see in a crowd with millions of people and find them so quickly because of their beauty and it seemed as if they glowed with their vastly pale skin.

I remember seeing the pale skin of a vampire glow in the sunlight a few days ago with Edward in our meadow.

Our meadow.

Not anymore, not after what he did to me. I hate him! At least that's what I would like to feel. Hate over Edward cheating on me, with my best-friend! His sister, for Christ Sake! Jasper Cullen's mate! Why the hell did he do this to me and jasper? Why did Alice do this to us?

Questions I would make sure I got answers to.

Seeing the group of overly pretty vampires, all of them had looks of worry written on their faces. Five vampires stood against the wall almost completely ridged, like a statue. I saw the only people I could trust in this new world I was tied to.

The first person I saw was Emmett, His bulky figure, Wide golden eyes, he seemed just as worried as everyone else, but also excited. Next to him I saw the beauty that was Rosalie, with the cold hearted bitch exterior, and strong, caring person who she really is, when won her trust. Rosalie, Emmett's mate a pair to be recognized, for opposites attract, but none the less in love.

More off to the side was Esme Cullen, the mother of the vampire "family", the vampire who loves to love. I always thought of her as more than my boyfriend's mother, she was like a mom to me, let me have a break from taking care of myself because of the lack of parental figures in my life. My dad Charlie wasn't ever really there, not that I blame him for having other responsibilities.

Standing somewhat in front of Esme was Carlisle, my father figure the wise man to come to for advice, as if he knew everything about life. He was a Surgeon at the hospital here in Forks. He was the only one in the family who had the absolute control to work in a hospital, around blood 24/7.

Including mine.

Standing in front of everyone was Jasper, Guarding everyone from my possible wrath. He was like a lone wolf sort of always seemed like he was by himself watching situations play out before him. Jasper was quiet; never bothered me but I could always feel him in the distance, watching me with a look of interest and wonder. I feel for him after what Alice and Edward had done to him, he doesn't deserve that.

No one does!

He was the empath, the vampire with the power to manipulate and feel people's emotions. He was truly the strongest vampire of the family. He could feel emotions that vampires have like calmness, jealousy, love and other emotions.

Like a vampire's lust for blood.

That was the conclusion I came to as to why he had snapped at my birthday party, they're we're no other possibilities of what went down that night that we're reasonable, besides the fact that he is a vampire, maybe he didn't hunt before the party and was just hungry.

I always thought that he came at me because after I got cut everyone's bloodlust increased and it was just too much for him, when I decide to talk, I'll tell him that. I'll tell him I know what happened that night wasn't his fault, and that I believed that the next time something like that occurs he'll be strong enough to fight the want for the blood, even if it's not only his.

I noticed quickly that Alice and Edward weren't in the room, smart of them. If they were here I'm sure I could have done a few things that would hurt them now that I'm a vampire, like biting Edward's tiny dick off and throwing it into the river. But it was just an idea.

Alice deserved something too, by me possibly putting all her dumbass clothes into her dumbass car and them both getting driven into the pacific or Atlantic Ocean. Whichever body of water is closer.

Something I noticed about myself was that I no longer had a heartbeat. I didn't have to breathe now, because I am immortal and no longer human. I know it's what I had wanted with Edward but, now that I'm not with Edward what do I do?

Am I supposed to spend eternity as a vampire alone, without a person to be considered my other half?

I hope not.

Watching the Cullen's they seemed to calm a bit become somewhat less rigid in their posture, still staying cautious of my being in the room.

I took and unnecessary breath and said, "What's not normal?"

It was a question that had been bugging me from the moment it was said. After saying those few words I was shell shocked over the sound of my voice. It sounded more defined, and had bells to it. It was beautiful.

Frowning, with more than simple confusion on my face, Jasper took the liberty of answering my question.

"Your eye's Bella, they're not normal, no vampire I have ever seen has ever had eyes even somewhat similar to yours, either a blood red or golden. Yours are magnificent, beautiful, special."

"Do you want to see them?" Esme said while taking slow small steps towards me through crowd of vampires.

I answered quickly, "Yes" and sat up on the big sized couch I was lying on in the living room area. I moved quick with speed sitting up, almost knocking myself over.

Esme left the room and came back with what I assumed was a mirror. When she turned it around I was shocked. I was beautiful, I was pale of course, and my hair had darkened to a dark brown almost black color and had grown out a little farther than mid-waist. My cheekbones and nose were more defined.

When I looked into my eyes through the mirror, I understood what Jasper and Rosalie had said about my eyes, it was true, they were far from normal in the vampire world I assumed, what other vampires have eyes that aren't red, or gold? I'd like to meet them.

My eyes had different colors, orange, blue and white, not a common mix, but nonetheless beautiful.

* * *

**Looking away from the mirror I wondered, why am I the vampire that is different.**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave comments! And be sure to have read the A/N at the beginning! Just to let you know that I am editing the story and have recently edited the Chapter names and chapter 3 has been edited.**

**P.S PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
